


GO AWAY

by nimbusnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbusnight/pseuds/nimbusnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the angst. All of it/</p>
            </blockquote>





	GO AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Very angsty unrequited love interests going on here. This is my first thing that's going up on AO3 so I figured I'd write something original instead of copying and pasting an old fic :3 Let us begin this with a one shot!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: HEY  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY WITH ALL THAT LARP SHIT THAT YOU NOOKWHIFFERS LOVE SO MUCH  
CG: BUT I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU  
CG: IN PERSON  
CG: AND ITS KINDA IMPORTANT  
CG: SO IF YOU COULD COME SEE ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT  
CG: THANKS  
GC: WH4TS WRONG OH GR34T L34D3R?? H3H3 >:]  
CG: TEREZI THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD COME SPEAK TO ME LIKE THE CIVILIZED TROLL THAT I KNOW IS HIDING SOMEWHERE IN THAT ROYALLY FUCKED UP HEAD OF YOURS  
GC: W3LL 1 W4S GOOOO1NG TO COME S33 YOU BUT NOW TH4T YOU'R3 BEING GRUMPY 1 TH1NK 1'LL P4SS >:[  
GC: T4LK TO M3 WH3N YOU'R3 NOT 4NGRY MR. GRUMPYNUBS  
CG: LOOK I'M FUCKING SORRY THAT I'M SUCH A MISERABLE BULGELICKER BUT I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY?   
CG: BUT I REALLY REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU   
CG: COME ON  
CG: Terezi please. I'll even drop the standoffish caps lock bullshit.  
GC: OK4Y GRUMPYNUBS 1F YOU 1NS1ST

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

'I hope she fucking shows up. I will literally go jump off Gamzee's horn pile if I don't get this off my miserable chest.'

The familiar footsteps of everyone's favorite justice-obsessed teal blood fills the hallway outside Karkat's room. His blood-pusher picks up the pace at which its pushing the candy red sludge through his veins.

'Who the fuck am I kidding? Even if she was flushed for me as well I'm still not good enough to deserve her.'

"Sooooo Mr. Grumpynubs what was so important that you just haaad to interrupt my delicious rp with Nepeta?"

'Ohfuckohfuckohfuck'

"Karkat??"

'OhfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckOHFUCK'

*>:[*

"Oh....uh.....Terezi.....didn't see you there.....ha!"

'oh fuck she thinks I'm crazy.....ah....think fast.'

"You....uh..look nice today Terezi."

She is now looking very apprehensive and making twitchy movements that express a desire to leave.

"Look, I know I'm not always....nice.... to you, or anyone for that matter; but, truth is, I'm flushed for you Terezi. As flushed as Eridan's broken little blood pusher down the load gaper when Feferi turned him down."

Apprehension just turned to extreme discomfort and the heavy scent of sadness and guilt starts to taint the air.

She doesn't respond for a long while, and when she does the scent of guilt reaches a fever pitch and suddenly Terezi has to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Look, Karkat, I care about you a lot, and I wish that I could be red for you because you're just that rad, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm going to go before I make it worse."

With that, she turns without a sound, and what Karkat doesn't realize is that she's going to go cry in her room and get drunk on Faygo to block out how much it hurt her to cause her friend any more pain. 

Even if Karkat did realize, he wouldn't care. He doesn't care about anything right now except for the ache in his chest and the desire to rip his blood pusher out of his chest and drown himself in his own disgusting blood. There's nothing for him to hold, so sharp claws find themselves digging into palms. There is blood everywhere. 

How could I be so stupid? How could I possibly have thought for even a second that she would be just as red for me as I am for her? WHY DOES FATE HATE ME?

He yells that last bit.

A concerned furriend hides in the shadows, observing the pawful sight before her. Her dear Karkitty is quite literally tearing himself apart. 

"K-Karkitty? Are you okay? Beclaws you don't look okay."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I AM NO O-FUCKING-KAY. AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW ALRIGHT? LEAST OF ALL YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT RED FOR YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE?? GO. AWAY. YOU STUPID KITTY BITCH!"

"Karkitty? You know what? If you really hate me that much I suppaws I'll just stop trying to help you! Don't you see that I'm just trying to help? Why don't you see!"

An olive green blush has risen into her cheeks and there go those dreaded tears. They betray her by slipping down her cheek and leaving small splashes of green on the cold metal floor.

"Goodbye Karkat Vantas."

With that yet another woman walks away from him. This one has more to go back to, though. Instead of a cold metal bunk bed that is shared with empty bottles, Miss Leijon has a warm moirail to go back to. A wonderful friend that will hold her while she cries. That will pat her back as lightly as possible and apologize the next morning when she finds bruises. That will dry her tears. And hold her. And let her snuggle up to him while she tries desperately to find sleep in this slimeless land of horrorterrors.

That will silently wonder whether or not now is a good time to tell her how he feels.

The next morning, after a long night of crying and reassuring, Nepeta is lightly napping in her moirails lap, while he reads a book of Beforan poetry. When he comes across a particularly heartwrenching verse about unrequited 'love', he lightly brushes a curl behind her ear.

"If only this 'love' I feel for you was requited, my most 'purrfect' Nepeta."

In her head she thinks that someday, maybe it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so sorry. This is so shitty.


End file.
